


rest well.

by orphxus (impxria)



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Gen, desc is from nice to meet me by zack hemsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impxria/pseuds/orphxus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">when i’m done,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>  <span class="small">the only thing that remains is a tombstone etched with my name.</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	rest well.

it’s all too funny, he thinks. to die in such a way.

and it hurts– god, it hurts. but somehow, someway, he feels fine. he feels okay. because he’s completed his mission and covered all his tracks. but he won’t deny that tinge of regret that lingers underneath all the pain. he won’t deny the regret that comes when he realizes that he won’t be returning to a place he refuses to acknowledge as his home (because attachments are too dangerous, but this is the one place his heart will never deny).

he won’t be returning because he knows he can’t.

no more card games. no more mischievous smiles and snarky remarks shared among brothers.

death is coming, but he does not fight.

for a spy, death is the end of everything. 

( may it take you peacefully. )


End file.
